


January 29, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck one side of a villain's body.





	January 29, 2002

I never created Superman TAS characters.

A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck one side of a villain's body under stars.

THE END


End file.
